Unfold
by newspapervilage
Summary: Drakken/Shego 30 Prompts, 30 words each, you know you're interested.


**It is I again my lovelies, bringing you my first Kim Possible fic...I have written for other fandoms but...tchyeah. Anyway, This fic is an attempt at _KeepDreamingLily 's _30 Romance Prompts...Which is actually based more so towards the Harry Potter fandom, but I had to do it for Drakken and Shego because there's just not enough romance fics for them and they make an adorable couple. So, The challenge was basically 30 Prompts, no more than 30 words each...I cheated a little, but all up this fic is still around 900 words, which is the basic limit so nyeh ;D The Hopeless Romantic that I am gave birth to this baby...and I must say, I adore pretty much this whole fic in its entirety, so if you're gonna flame, it's gonna hurt...a lot. So please don't :) Anyway Enjoy it! I hope it makes you smile and warm and fuzzy, like it did to me while I was writing it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible it would have never ended. OH! and I don't own _Unfold _by _Marie Digby_...It came on my Ipod after I wrote this and I decided to call it that xD**

**Unfold  
>30 Romance Prompts<br>~By Newspapervilage**

**1. Love**

After the incident with his vines at the ceremony, he finally admitted to himself and then to her, that he felt something stronger then friendship.

**2. Dream**

Not even in his wildest dreams had he thought that she would kiss him back, let alone moan his name as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

**3. Marriage**

She rolled over and noticed the matching silver ring on his finger glinting in the moonlight, the band of metal looking right at home on his light blue skin.

**4. Forever**

"I don't believe that we'll be together forever Shego, but I want to make the most of the time we have before you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

**5. Heartbroken**

She rolled her eyes as she walked past the mad scientist, tears streaming down his face as he shoved vanilla icecream into his mouth.

"Sugarplum is gonna pay for this."

**6. Flirt**

"You know, this body's kinda cute when you're mad," she stroked his cheek softly. He shot her an unamused glare, but he couldn't avoid the fleeting flutter in his stomach.

**7. Proposal**

"I'm not getting any younger Shego, why don't we get married?" It slipped out during a casual conversation and her eyes widened until she shrugged.

"Might as well."

**8. Photographs**

He looked at the strip of black and white photos and felt the now familiar flutter in his stomach as he remembered what she had done in the last frame.

**9. Loss**

Her hair was mattered and fried as she was forced into the police carrier, pain flowing through her body, but as she scowled at the floor she felt his hand grip hers.

**10. Together**

She held her arms out as he turned away from her, the awkwardness between them thick in the air, she recovered from her disappointment however. He was alive and that's all that mattered.

**11. Funny**

The two villians burst out laughing as Kim Possible stood before them in her ridiculous transformers-like mission wear, the two slapping the floor as the teen blushed deeply.

**12. Prince Charming**

She smiled to herself as he stumbled over his apologies, the vines around her waist locking her to his side. He was no prince charming, but she'd prefer him over anyone else.

**13. First Date**

He hid behind the menu as he watched his sidekick place a whoopee cushion on his arch nemesis' seat. A highly unlikely first date, but for them it was perfect.

**14. Holiday**

He gripped her hand tightly as the group swayed in a circle and belted out the ridiculous Snowman Hank song. He couldn't help but notice her beautiful, gravelly voice.

**15. Money**

"Take it like a man!" She yelled as she threw a handful of money at him.

"This was fun until you threw an entire bag at me!" The money fight ended after that.

**16. Pregnancy**

Looking down at the pregnancy books that had been forced into her hands, Shego suddenly realised that she had forgotten about his overbearingly persistent mother.

**17. Roses**

She'd always prefered hydrangeas to roses, but as she picked the black and green rose from his vine she found that she'd take any flower offered to her, from him.

**18. Virgin**

Despite popular belief, he wasn't a virgin, but seeing her pale green skin contrast beautifully against his silky red sheets, he began to feel like one again.

**19. Future**

"What does the future hold?" She asks herself occasionally and straight away she answers with a spiel about being The Supreme One... Wherever that came from.

**20. Wedding**

An exchange of rings, the signing of papers and a couple of witnesses was all the two wanted until Mama Lipsky forced them to hire a garden and send the invitations.

**21. I Love You**

The three words slipped past the barriers of her mind as she thought of him, her discovery shocking her so much so that her bed sheets turned to ash.

**22. Dance**

The teen hero and the buffoon danced as two inexperienced teenagers do, sending smug looks at the two villains until they pulled out moves that the two teens had only seen on professional dance shows.

**23. Home**

She knew that her brothers missed her, they made it obvious everytime they asked her to come home with them, however her answer was always the same. She was home.

**24. Relief**

The relief he felt when he got that ridiculous moodulator chip off of her neck was quickly swallowed by his nervousness about what she'd do when she woke up.

**25. Cheating**

She grinned as she watched him pull the card from his sleeve as sneakily as he could and place it in his hand. He never was very discreet.

**26. Different**

Her skin colour was the first thing he'd noticed about her as she walked into the interview room and when she looked at him with her abnormal green eyes, she was immediately hired.

**27. Beginning**

The beginning of their relationship was strictly professional until one day the focused smirk turned into an amused grin as he screamed at the machine that he was working on.

**28. Holding Hands**

Her hands were hotter than a normal persons, a trait developed from the comet that had hit her at a young age, but he couldn't help but entwine their hands as they walked away from their shattered ice fortress.

**29. Sparkle**

The sparkle in his eyes as he told her his latest plan was brighter than normal. The excitement in them making her smile and she realised that his eyes were actually an amazingly dark blue.

**30. Beauty**

She used sarcasm and snide remarks to appear cold and heartless, but he saw that she used them as a mask to hide her inner self, that was not unlike her outer beauty.

**Done 3 Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

** A few things, just incase you've had a mental blank of what episodes some of these are from...**

**1, 10 and 12 are set during _Graduation _with 4, 16 and 17 being Post _Graduation._**

**5 is set after _Partners_**

**7 is set during _Mind Games_**

**8 and 24 are set Post _Emotion Sickness_**

**9 is during _So The Drama_**

**11 is during _Clothes Minded_**

**13, _Blush_**

**14, _A Very Possible Christmas_**

**19, _A Sitch In Time_**

**And the rest...whenever :|**

**I'm planning on writing a few one-shots with these two amazing characters...but you might have to wait a little while and as always...I love me some Reviews. xox  
><strong>


End file.
